gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Sugar Relationship
The Sugar-Artie Relationship, commonly known as Sugartie or Abramotta, is the relationship between Artie Abrams and Sugar Motta. Episodes Season Three The Purple Piano Project When Sugar auditions for New Directions with Big Spender, Artie backbites her while she is singing, saying, "Her ears should get to park in my handicapped spot." Hold on to Sixteen During the We Are Young performance, Sugar leaps into Artie's lap. Yes/No Artie asks Sugar to do a duet with him for the proposal number assignment. However, she declines his offer, guessing correctly that he wanted to ask her out. Heart Artie fights with Rory for Sugar's affections and to go along with her party in Breadstix, including buying her a stuffed dog, putting confetti at her locker, and singing Let Me Love You for her with the New Directions Boys, which pleases her. She then leap into his lap and tells him to wheel her to class. At first she seems to pick Artie as her valentine, but when Rory announces his Visa has expired and he'll be moving back to Ireland, Sugar chooses Rory instead out of sympathy. Season Four Makeover Artie and Sugar can be seen sitting next to each other in the choir room. At the debate, Sugar looks over to see Artie behind, the lecture table and seems to be paying attention to everything he is saying. At the end of his long speech, Sugar is the only one who claps. Later on in the episode when the winners of the election are being announced, Artie and Sugar are sitting next to each other in class and share a glance. Artie then mentions to Blaine that Sugar asked him out on a date of horseback riding, and that he agreed to the date. Dynamic Duets Sugar and Artie appear several times in the choir room. During the song Heroes, New Directions were painting a wall. Sugar first was painting one side with Brittany and soon they join Sugar and Artie - they kiss in sticky ink. It seems that they're dating. They are both later seen singing Some Nights with the rest of the glee club. Swan Song Following New Direction's loss at Sectionals, when the New Direction's come back to a stripped choir room for a meeting, Artie mentions that Sugar bailed, meaning she quit. Sadie Hawkins While at the dance, Sugar asks Artie to dance with her and he accepts. When she sees that Blaine left Tina, she invites her (with Artie) to dance with them. I Do Artie meets Betty at the wedding; they are shown to have had sex. This suggests Artie and Sugar are not in a relationship anymore. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''We Are Young'' by fun. (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Let Me Love You'' by Mario. (Heart) *''L-O-V-E by ''Nat King Cole. (Heart) *''Heroes'' by ''David Bowie. ''(Dynamic Duets) Trivia *Artie often gives Sugar a ride on his wheelchair, as like with many of his girlfriends. *In Heart, whenever Sugar hid "special surprises" under her audience's chairs, she always hid Artie's surprise elsewhere, since Artie uses a wheelchair. *Vanessa Lengies said she thinks Sugar should've chosen Artie instead of Rory. Gallery Sugartie home.gif Sugartie.png Sugartie.jpg Sugartie.gif 1Sugartie.jpg Sugartiehih.gif Sugartie lover.gif tumblr_mb5j4p04pv1qdp8n6o7_250.gif tumblr_m95i3gz7cv1qa8mq1o6_250 (1).gif mnjbxz.png sugartie101.jpg tumblr_mdz10vTIZJ1qapg62o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m8ckj35ovR1qbjrw4o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzf4bhdxf71qbjrw4o5_250.gif tumblr_mh625jyZR51qbjrw4o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mh625jyZR51qbjrw4o9_r2_250.gif tumblr_lvx3h6W0ml1r2fc8mo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_lvx3h6W0ml1r2fc8mo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lvx3h6W0ml1r2fc8mo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lvx3h6W0ml1r2fc8mo4_r2_500.gif Reactiontolaislabonita.jpg Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o6 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o5 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o3 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o2 250.gif Tumblr mha4ukbDtV1rxyf78o1 250.gif Britt andsugartie.jpg artiesug.jpg Navigational Category:Couples Category:Relationships Category:Friendships